Don't Forget
by Andie Mosby
Summary: Los celos son realmente poderosos y acompañados de venganza pueden llegar a llenar las manos de sangre. [ONE-SHOT] [UA]


****_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto._

**Don't forget**

**Por Andie Mosby**

_Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta _sentí mi corazón partirse en miles de pedazos, no entendía cómo las cosas podían estar así entre nosotros dos, que éramos la pareja más feliz que conocía el mundo. Suspiré intentando saber en qué momento empezó todo esto. Pero mi mente no encontraba razón alguna para que estuviéramos partiéndonos en dos. Y mofé burlándome de mí misma, pero en el fondo sólo quería llorar y buscar en mí la culpa de lo que nos estaba sucediendo.

Salí presurosa del portal sin mirar atrás. En el camino me preguntaba a mí misma si la gente notaba lo miserable que me sentía, o si, como todos, creían en la falsa sonrisa que me salía tan bien y con la que había engañado a todo el mundo. Yo siempre sonreía, las personas nunca se daban cuenta cuando estaba triste o me sentía enojada, nunca nadie lo notaba, porque podría decirse que vivía con una máscara en mi rostro, una máscara sonriente y feliz, perpetuamente hermosa y sin otro cara que mostrar pero nadie la notaba nunca o tal vez no les importaba, la máscara era mi salvación para que la gente no entrara en mi mundo ¡cómo si alguien fuera capaz de ser feliz siempre!

Cuando llegué a mi trabajo lancé la bolsa sobre la mesa y me senté en la silla giratoria que me había dado muchos momentos de diversión. Nada había cambiado en mi oficina, pero sin duda sentía que las cosas estaban diferentes, duré un largo rato observando mi computadora y las notas amarillas y rosas que había pegadas alrededor de ella, perdí un poco más de tiempo viendo las fotografías en el escritorio y el florero que ya llevaba meses vacío; y ahí estaba yo ante todos, la misma chica de siempre, invencible, invisible. Comencé a teclear sobre el teclado sin fijarme o preocuparme en lo que hacía. Mi mente no dejaba de pensar en él y en la sorpresiva frialdad de sus abrazos y besos.

Sasuke y yo teníamos una relación de tantos años, habíamos vivido juntos otros tantos y siempre me consideré feliz, me sentía superior a todos, yo llevaba una relación perfecta y todos a mi alrededor no. Pero las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar, podía ver que la gente cuchicheaba cosas, me miraba fijamente y hasta se reía de mí; por otro lado él se comportaba totalmente diferente, los besos estaban apagados, las caricias ya no existían y constantemente no volvía a nuestra casa a dormir. El vacío en su lado de la cama remarcaba toda la soledad que sentía últimamente, pues notaba su ausencia.

¿Acaso ya no me amaba? No entendía nada. Así que continué haciendo mi trabajo como un robot, claro que un poco diferente, pues los robots no sienten, y yo sentía tanto que estaba segura que la pesadez de mi corazón se esparciría por todo mi cuerpo y terminaría haciendo un hoyo en el suelo. Dejé de lamentarme intentando no pensar en ello, pero por más que me esforzaba no podía, de un momento a otro me daba cuenta que ya había tecleado su nombre varias veces en el texto, o que había escrito la misma frase más de tres veces en un párrafo. Bufé, totalmente molesta, y salí por un café.

Cuando regresé encontré una pequeña nota amarilla pegada sobre la pantalla de mi computadora, me giré para ver si alguien daba señas de ser la persona que la había puesto, pero todos parecían estar tan absortos en su trabajo como si nadie se hubiera acercado a mi computadora y no hubiese pasado nada fuera de lo normal. Negué con mi cabeza, últimamente estaba demasiado paranoica. Leí la nota una vez y otra más. No entendía que significaba: _Cafetería de derecho, 4 p.m_. ¿Sería una broma o algo así? No quería creerlo, pero lo más probable es que lo fuera. Es decir ¿qué haría yo en la cafetería de Derecho en la universidad?

Decidí que era una broma y tiré el papel en el cesto de basura, logré olvidarlo un gran rato pero cuando el reloj marcó las tres, la ansiedad se apoderó de mí y salí de la oficina con todos siguiéndome con la mirada. Llegué tardé a la universidad, y sin esperar me dirigí a la cafetería de derecho, todo parecía normal, tal vez, después de todo, sí era una broma.

Estaba a punto de irme, cuando al girar, mi mirada se posó sobre una de las mesas de la esquina inconscientemente, tal vez por un llamado del destino. Pero ahí estaba él, en una de las mesas sentado, con sus manos entrelazadas con las una morena con el escote más pronunciado que había visto. Al inicio no me pareció tan malo, podrían ser sólo amigos _muy cercanos, _pero mis alegres y positivos pensamientos fueron apagados por el leve acercamiento que hicieron ambos, deje de pensar y sólo pude ver como sus labios se unían, parecía que estaban siendo abrasados por fuego y esa era su única salvación.

Sentí una comezón en mi cabeza un tanto extraña y me di cuenta de que me estaban creciendo unos cuernos metafóricos. Él me estaba siendo infiel y yo sólo pude ver mi mundo desgarrarse. Escuché que alguien gritaba su nombre y me di cuenta de que había sido yo, él dejó de besar a esa mujer y noté como sus ojos me buscaban por todo el lugar, cuando por fin me encontró nuestras miradas se cruzaron sólo un segundo y supe que lo nuestro había terminado.

Tantas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza que no podía prestarle atención a ninguna, él me estaba siendo infiel, tantos años habíamos estado juntos, tantas cosas habíamos pasado para que de un momento a otro cayera en los brazos de la primera mujer que se le cruzaba en el camino. Supe que iba a llorar y me mordí el labio para intentar despertar, pero realmente me adormecí un poco más. Pude ver que se acercaba a mí y en la suplica más profunda me pedía que lo escuchara. Le di una cachetada y le pedí que me dejara en paz.

Salí del bullicio que se había armado ahí dentro, murmullos, tal vez risas, ¡vaya escenita! Desesperadamente entré a mi auto y arranque pensando en qué había hecho mal para merecer algo así. Llegué a la que había sido nuestra casa y comencé a sacar todas sus cosas, ropa, perfumes, discos compactos, todo. No quería que en esa casa quedara nada de él.

Escuché como la puerta se abría y él se lanzo a mí pidiéndome perdón. Gritamos. Yo estaba enfurecida, y me di cuenta de que no era tanto su infidelidad lo que me molestaba, me molestaba más saber que ahora lo dejaría libre para irse con ésa y cualquier otra que apareciera. Eso aumento mi enojo y él lo notó pero no hizo nada para calmarme, habíamos pasado el punto de la conversación en que sólo buscábamos herirnos. Se mofó de mí y me contó de todas sus aventuras.

No supe cuándo ni cómo, pero llegamos a la cocina y no pude detenerme, tomé uno de los cuchillos y me dirigí a él, sus ojos resplandecieron de miedo y me sentí sumamente feliz al saber que moriría aterrado. Me acerqué mientras me decía que estaba loca, y sí, tenía razón, tal vez siempre estuve loca. Le clavé el cuchillo en el abdomen y él no hizo nada para defenderse, una vez y otras más.

Cuando al fin estuvo tirado en el suelo comencé a temblar por la atrocidad que estaba cometiendo, pero poco me importó, le clavé el cuchillo en su cara, ¡siempre había sido tan guapo! Con su cabello negro y los ojos del mismo color, la piel blanca que ahora se manchaba de rojo. Tomé su lengua y la corté me quedé con una parte de ella en la mano y la lancé lejos de nosotros, esa estúpida lengua que había tocado a aquella cualquiera.

Me senté sobre él y volví a clavar el cuchillo por todo su cuerpo. Los brazos me estaban pesando y estaba segura que mi rostro estaba lleno de sangre, reí feliz al notar que sus ojos aún tenían la sombra del temor con el que murió. No perdí el tiempo y con la punta del cuchillo le saqué un ojo y luego el otro, los tuve en mis manos con el pensamiento inevitable de que ahora sólo podía verme a mí.

—¿Así te gusta amor? —le dije, pero no respondió. Y volví a reír irónicamente, ¿cómo iba a responder si estaba muerto?

Él estaba muerto y yo lo había matado, me puse de pie y le dejé el cuchillo en la mano. Ya no estaba feliz, estaba horrorizada, yo había matado a ese hombre, con el que había compartido mi vida, mi felicidad y tristeza a lo largo de tantos años. Aquel al que le había jurado amor eterno.

Retrocedí aterrorizada, nunca me había creído capaz de asesinar a alguien, solté un sollozo y comencé a llorar. Las lágrimas me impidieron verlo más, por mi mente sólo pasaban todos esos momentos que habíamos vivido.

Cuando por fin pude controlar el llanto, miré mis manos ensangrentadas, la blusa blanca convertida en el rojo sangriento del asesinato. Y pude verlo a él, tirado, sin ojos, sin lengua, sin vida, ahí rebajado a un ser que nunca esperó ser, en el suelo de nuestra cocina. Un placer inexplicable me recorrió cuando supe que era mío y ya no podía ser de nadie.

Caminé hacia la habitación, tomé una ducha larga y caliente, canturreé un rato mientras el aroma del champú me transportaba a otros mundos. Al salir me puse el vestido blanco más bonito que había en el closet. Entré a la cocina, la sangre inundaba el piso y sonreí.

* * *

**Notas de autor: **_La moraleja es: Nunca le pongas el cuerno a Andie._

Hahahaha, bromeo. Pues yo nunca escribo cosas así, pero el otro día tuve que hacer un cuento para la escuela y me sentía con poquitos instintos asesinos, no sé por qué pero esta pareja pasaba por mi mente al momento de escribir. ¿Les gustó? La verdad estoy un poco escéptica, sigo sin creer que yo escribí algo así. Espero su opinión, enserio, es lo más bizarro que he escrito y quisiera comentarios de.


End file.
